


Cool and Clear

by waverose2240



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC1 is a channel in Sherlock, Fluff, Glasses, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, crossover-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverose2240/pseuds/waverose2240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock kept on reading in the dark for a case, now he needs to wear glasses that's why John takes him to a store for glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic. Keep in mind that I don't speak English as my first language so expect some errors. Also, this fic was made at 3 am in the morning.

As they entered the shop, loads of glasses were on display. Round, oval, square that's round on the edges, & many more glasses stumbled upon them. Sherlock made a loud sigh.

"I'm not gonna wear those big glasses, right?" Groaned by an uninterested Sherlock pointing to the ones where the lenses were huge

"No you're not, you should choose the one that would suit you." John replied

They searched for something that would fit Sherlock for daily use.

"Hmmmm, this one?" Sherlock wore a light blue framed eyeglasses.

"No." John replied quickly

"This one then?" Sherlock put on round shaped glasses with brown frames

"No, but you remind me of The Eleventh Doctor." laughed John

Sherlock laughed and then took of the round glasses and put them back on its place.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"It's because, if you haven't been reading in the dark for that bloody case, we wouldn't be standing in here right now."

Sherlock groaned and put on glasses with thin metal holders

"That's better." Remarked John

"Well it does look better, I suppose." Smirked Sherlock

"You do look better with it." John added

"So you're telling me that you find people with glasses more attractive?"

"Uhmm..Yes...Maybe... You know what, let's give that thing to the expert now so that you can actually use it." Joked John Watson

The examination was finished and Sherlock took home two glasses, one with black thick frames that looked like the Tenth Doctor's Glasses and the one with thin metal frames. Sherlock could now read the tiny pocketbooks that his client found and has been able to see objects from a distance more clearly. Some people also admired on the way he looks. It was a decision that he no longer regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to wear glasses when I was like 8 but I no longer wear glasses so fic may not be accurate.


End file.
